Touma's Mistake
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 3 in the Senshi-Trooper saga. Touma and Ami go on a two week vacation alone. Touma, however, gets...sidetracked. Rated PG-13 for adult themes. Status: *FINISHED*
1. Ah, sweet intentions

Touma's

his one's for you, Jubilee. You asked me for it and now you're gonna get it. I hope you like it. It's rated PG-13, just cause I had to hint and with the way this was shaping out for me, I didn't have the heart to upgrade it to NC-17.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Only the character "Skye" belongs to me. All other characters belong to their respective brilliant manga artists and big huge corporations with so much money they could sue me and leave me without a dime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 1

The most entrancing sight of all

Is yet for me to see,

And the dearest love in all the world

Is waiting somewhere for me…

-Dearest love, Roger and Hemmerstien's Cinderella 

"This was a wonderful idea, Ami-chan," Touma said, unpacking his things. Ami looked up from her suitcase and smiled. 

"Yes, it was. Two weeks of nothing but you and me. No Senshi, no Troopers, no Dynasty. Just normal life."

Touma grinned. "Two weeks without Usagi-chan's screaming."

Ami laughed. "Ah, she's not so bad once you get used to it. Every now and then she actually gets to school on time."

"Does she? Must be an extremely rare occurrence. But," he said, growing thoughtful. "What if Luna needs us for something? We'll be forced to abandon our vacation." He frowned at the thought. Ami walked up to him and smiled. 

"She can't make us cancel if she can't contact us."

"You mean-"

"I left our communicators at Rei's. No interruptions."

Touma grinned and, placing his hands on Ami's hips, kissed her softly. The feel of her lips on his was wonderful to him, and he couldn't get enough. Ami pulled away and grinned.

"We have two weeks for that. Right now, we've got to finish unpacking."

Touma sighed and grinned. Her teasing was always bittersweet, always cutting him off at the height of his passion, always promising more the next time.

At least she always delivered.

"Oh, man, am I ever hungry," Touma eyed the salad bar, feeling a lot like Shou. Ami grinned. "The two hour trip took a lot out of you, eh?"

"Nothin' a little food can't fix."

Ami watched as Touma began helping himself to the salad bar. She raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

Touma grinned sheepishly. "Well, y'know. I'll share with you if you want."

Ami giggled. "That's alright, Touma-chan. I'll just get my own plate."

Touma shrugged and began to look for a table.

"Check it out, hunk right behind you."

Skye turned curiously, only to see one of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen. He was very cute, his wild blue hair banded by an even darker blue headband. His blue eyes shone with intensity and intelligence, and it was quite obvious that this guy got a regular good workout. Skye grinned. Exactly the type of guy she was known for. She turned to her friend.

"He'll be mine in two minutes."

Her friend looked. "Maybe, maybe not. Check what's coming to his table."

Skye turned again and saw a girl, no older than 15, sitting at his table, her cropped blue hair shining and her eyes sparkling as the two of them talked. Skye grit her teeth. 

"Dammit, he's got a girlfriend."

"She's kind of pretty," her friend observed. "But she looks so innocent…"

Skye blinked and grinned again. She was right. And what guy preferred innocent 15 year old to sexy 17 year old?

Ami looked around and slipped out her mini data computer. Touma raised a brow. 

"Ami-chan?"

"Well, I was running these figures on the Dynasty's next move. I wanna see if it's finished yet."

Touma sighed and, smiling, gently closed the computer. He looked into Ami's eyes.

"Ami, we came here to _forget _about the Dynasty, remember? You don't have to be Sailor Mercury all the time. Just be Muzino Ami for the next two weeks."

Ami blinked and smiled. "You're right. I come here to forget about the Dynasty, and yet I can't help it, I'm so used to worrying about them."

Touma speared a small piece of rib and held it out to Ami, who, grinning, ate it off of his fork. Touma smiled. 

"It's like you said earlier. This week, it's nothing but you and me."

Ami smiled and put away her computer. This was going to be a wonderful two weeks.

"Excuse me,"

Ami tore herself away from Touma's eyes to see a rather voluptuous, and in her opinion, snobbish blonde smiling at them. No, not at both of them; her attention was focused solely on Touma.

Ami frowned. "Yes?"

The girl finally looked at her. "I was wondering if the two of you would like anything to drink."

Touma shook his head. "Nothing for me, please."

"Me neither, thank you," Ami said softly. 

The girl frowned. "Well, surely you must want something. Water, perhaps? It's free."

Ami sighed. She knew where this was going. She sighed and for a moment went into Sailor Mercury Battle mode. Her voice becoming like steel, she said 

"No thank you. We do not want anything to drink, even if it's free. AND," she added when the girl opened her mouth to speak. "IF we need you, we shall let you know. Okay?"

The girl gave Ami the briefest of looks before smiling. 

"Fine with me. Enjoy your meal," she said walking off, shaking her hips seductively. Touma watched her go. Ami kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Hello? She was staring right at you, Touma."

"So?"

"You didn't find her the least bit sexy?" Ami demanded. Touma smiled. 

"How could I when I have you sitting right in front of me?"

All of Ami's anger deflated in a second. She smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him.

"Good answer."

"Who does she think she is, anyway? To talk to me like that? I'll bet she's all show and no action. I bet she couldn't punch her way out of a paper bag."

Keiko glanced at her friend. "Easy, there, Skye-chan. Obviously this guy likes her a lot if he didn't respond to you."

Skye glared at the girl, then she smiled.

"It'll just take a little more work on my part, that's all. You'll see. By the end of their stay he'll be all over me."


	2. Things get messy

Touma's2

Ch. 2

But the world is full of crazies and fools,

Who don't believe in sensible rules,

And won't believe what sensible people say,

And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes

Keep building up impossible hopes,

Impossible, things are happening every day.

-Roger and Hemmerstien's Cinderella

"Ah, I think I'll never see,

A sight so lovely as you in a bikini.."

Ami snapped him with a towel playfully. 

"Bakan. (Silly) Why don't you go in and swim with me, then?"

Touma grinned from the side of the pool. "Nah, it's alright. I'm not up for getting wet, anyway."

Ami shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, diving in the deep end. Touma watched her swim gracefully and he smiled.

Honestly, Shin had nothing on this girl. She was as at home in the water as a fish, and as graceful as any dolphin. And when she did surface, it was only for a second, immediately diving underwater again, the water barely having time to actually break.

He grinned. He could watch her swim all day.

Suddenly, he realized he had lost sight of her. Where was she?

He began to panic. What if she had hit her head on the bottom or something? She could be drowning. She could be-

He screamed as Ami popped up in front of him, kissed him and, keeping a firm hold of his neck dragged him into the water. Touma popped up a few seconds later sputtering. He grinned at her. 

"Now that wasn't very nice."

Ami grinned and began doing a slow backstroke away from him. "You should've come in when I asked you to, silly."

Touma grinned and began swimming slowly after her, as predatory as a shark. Ami giggled and kicked away from him. He reached out and grabbed one of her legs, pulling her back towards him until he could grab her wrist and pull her face to face with him. He grinned. 

"Never tease a Trooper, Ami-ko. It's not very nice."

Ami giggled. "And how am I to be punished?"

Touma leaned in and kissed her, pressing his lips lightly, and then more firmly against hers. Ami moaned softly into his kiss, and deepened it, slipping her tongue into her mouth the moment his lips parted. He slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. Ami pulled away and smiled. 

"That was a good start…"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

Ami looked up in dismay to see the girl from the day before standing over them in a string bikini smiling down at them. She felt a pressure against her thigh and wondered if Touma was reacting to their kiss or their intruder. 

"Um, no, I was just going to the sauna," Ami hoisted herself out of the pool and cast a cold glance over at Touma. 

"Feel free to join me anytime, Touma-_san_."

Touma blinked, then hoisted himself out of the pool as well and hurried past the bewildered Skye. 

"Ami-ko, wait! What did I do??"

Skye watched them go and grit her teeth. There had to be _some _way of getting him alone. 

"Ami-ko, I'm here with you, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you don't find her attractive."

Ami turned away from him and Touma quickly turned her back. 

"Hey, hey. I love you, remember? That means I'll stay with you and only you. No one else can ever enter into the picture."

Ami looked up at him, touched. "Really?"

"I swear it on my honor."

"Touma-san!!"

Touma turned from his pool game to see Skye bounding up towards him. 

"That _is _your name, right? Touma? That's what your girlfriend called you yesterday."

Touma nodded. "Yeah, my name's Touma. I don't believe I ever caught yours."

"Oh, my name's Skye. I work here."

Touma extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Skye shook it. "Pleasure's all mine. So, I see you're playing pool." She blushed a bit. "I never was too good at that myself."

Touma chuckled and smiled. "It's not hard. Here, let me show you."

He put the stick in her hand and bent over her, showing her how to hit. She giggled and ground her hips backwards into his. Touma glanced down at her nervously, but proceeded to show her the different angles. 

Perfect, she thought. He was right where she wanted him with not another person in sight. 

"I have something I need to tell you," she whispered. Touma leaned in close to her face. 

"What?"

"I said I have something I need to tell you," she whispered again. She turned and firmly planted her lips on his. Touma startled for a moment but found himself giving in to her and when she stood and wrapped her arms around him, he unconsciously followed suit. Her hands began to travel down his waist into his shorts to stroke the hardening member inside. Touma moaned lightly and Skye grinned. 

"Let's see what we can do about this, hmmm?"

She lowered his shorts and knelt down.

She'd been majorly distrustful of him, and she was sorry. But that girl kept popping up, she was giving her the creeps. But that was no reason to blame Touma, she chided herself as she walked up to the billiard room where he said he'd be after he left their room. She smiled. Maybe she'd even let Touma play a little with her that night. But as she rounded the corner and looked into the room, she saw that Skye was already playing with him. 

She was kneeling before him, sucking him dry, and Touma, for his part, looked as if he were loving every second of it. Ami's hands shook as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. She then blinked a few times, pulled herself straight and turned back the way she came to pack her bags.


	3. CATFIGHT!!!

Touma's3

Ch. 3

It was a slap in the face,

How quickly I was replaced,

And are you thinking of me,

When you fuck her?

-You oughta know, Alanis Morisette

"Ami? Ami?" He looked around wearily. The room looked neat. Too neat for his tastes. "Ami-ko? Are you here?"

"You have no right to call me that," a savage voice said from the bathroom. Touma stepped in to see that Ami's eyes were all puffy and red from crying, her mascara was running. Touma went to put his arm around her, but she shook him off. 

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" Touma asked, confused. Ami turned to look at him, a fierce look in her eye. 

"How could you let that blonde bitch suck you like that??"

Touma's face went completely white. "Y-you know about that??"

"Oh, so you were planning to keep it a secret?"

"No! I came back to tell you about it, actually. Ami, please understand. She kissed me, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"It takes two to kiss, Touma!" Ami shouted. "And frankly I don't believe you anyway! You've wanted her since we got here! I knew it that day in the restaurant and I knew it yesterday in the pool!"

She stopped to sob then added in a low, cold voice "So much for Trooper honor."

She pushed out past the stunned man and grabbed her already packed suitcase. 

"I'm leaving, Touma. And by the time you get back to Tokyo, I doubt the Sailor Senshi will have anything more to do with the Samurai Troopers."

Ami left, slamming the door behind her. Touma sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. 

"Oh, god, what have I done?"

"Hi there!"

Ami turned to see Skye walking towards her, a satisfactory smug look on her face. Ami sneered. 

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Touma-chan's going to be staying here with me, now that it looks like you're leaving him. "

Ami dropped her suitcase. "You have no right to call him "chan"!"

"Oh no? Touma and I got pretty close earlier. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Ami shook her head and picked up her bag. "I'm way above this. I'm leaving."

"Oh, by the way," Skye called after her. "I guess you'll have to learn how to really please a man if you want to keep him next time."

Ami dropped her suitcase again.

"Oh, that is it!" she turned and launched herself at Skye.

He had to find Ami and tell her how sorry he was. That he'd do anything to make it up to her! That he'd shave all his hair off, challenge Rajura to a staring contest, play Minako in Volleyball, eat his own cooking. _Anything_, as long as he could have her back. He saw that many men were running past him. He stopped one of them.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? There's a catfight going on between Skye and some small chick with blue hair."

"Oh god, Ami!!"

Ami aimed a high kick at Skye, who barely managed to duck it and rush Ami full in the gut. Ami flipped her over onto her back and began tearing at her long blonde hair. Skye screamed and forced Ami off of her before delivering a glancing blow to the side of her face. Ami aimed a few well placed punches of her own before scissor kicking her again into a wall. She was about to deliver another blow but two strong arms wrapped around her own. At the same time, a familiar smell enveloped her and she knew who was holding her back. 

Suddenly exhausted from the fighting, she sagged against Touma as he picked her up and hugged her small, beaten body against his. He smiled. 

"For me, Ami-ko? You shouldn't have."

Ami looked up at him and smiled weakly. "That was fun. I wanna do it again."

She then promptly passed out in his arms.

"Rise and shine, Ami-ko."

Ami opened her eyes slowly. God, everything hurt! She saw Touma bent over her, applying salve to her wounds. 

"You think you're hurt, you should see Skye. She won't be attracting anyone for a long time."

That statement brought Ami fully back to reality and she turned her back on him. He sighed. 

"Ami-ko, please don't be mad with me. L-look, she asked me to help her play pool, so I did. She kissed me, and I just kinda lost my senses. I barely remember any of it. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Ami, she hasn't replaced you in my life."

Ami glanced over her shoulder. "I'm not sure if I can forgive you just like that, Touma."

Touma kissed her softly on the cheek. "Look, Ami. How about we stay another week? Luna can have a fit when we get back. I think you deserve it."

Ami rolled all the way back over and smiled. 

"Hey," she whispered. "Once I'm all better, I expect my punishment for earlier in the pool."

Touma blinked and grinned. "Believe me. I'll have you hurting more than you do now."

Ami grinned too. "That's a promise you'd better keep.


End file.
